


How Do You Say "Kiss Me"?

by KayDiggsWriting



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Breakups, F/M, Hamgelica, Hopeful Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kisses, Prompt Fic, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayDiggsWriting/pseuds/KayDiggsWriting
Summary: A book of one-shots from a list of 10 kissing prompt my best friend sent me. I could have used any Hamilton ship since there are so many I love. But of course I chose Hamgelica!None of the chapters are related.





	1. Post Break-Up Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The kiss that catches both of you off guard, but says I miss you, I'm sorry and please love me again all at once without any words being spoken.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if you've read my other stuff, you know I hate proof reading. So sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Angelica made a point to slam her car door as hard as she could while balancing the large box in her arms. The short gravel walkway was met with the vicious stomp of her heels as she made her way through the pathetic front yard. She always hated the triple deckers houses. Too big to be considered a house. To small to be considered a building. It was just some stupid, tacky place to live that was in the middle of the two. 

She propped the empty box on her left hip to free her other hand. Three was no need to look at the names showcasing which bell belonged to which tenant. This wasn't her first time coming to this god forsaken part of town but it would certainly be her last. Her manicured finger pressed the buzzer for the first floor. Deliberately holding it down longer than necessary. She released the button just long enough for her to push down again. She could hear the distant sound of it going on in the home. 

Static played through the old speaker before a man groaned, "I will fucking kill you."

Angelica's burgundy painted lips spread over her teeth at the miserable sounding voice. "Good morning, Alexander."

The static sounded again but only for a second. It was met with a deliberate silence. He must have taken his finger off the talk button on the inside. Angelica was a second away from stabbing down on the buzzer again when he spoke.

"Angelica?"

"In the flesh."

"What the hell are you doing here? It's like seven in the fucking morning."

She placed the box on the stone step. Twisting her wrist around for a good look at the watch. "It's seven-fifteen."

"What do you want?" He growled. "I thought breaking up meant I never had to see you again."

"It does." She answered cheerfully just to piss him off more. The only thing Alexander hated more than morning were people who loved them. And today, Angelica was really loving her morning. "But it doesn't mean I don't get to see the shit I left at your house anymore."

"What shit? There is no shit."

"Don't you fucking play with me, Alexander. There is plenty of my shit in your house."

More radio silence.

"Maybe I threw it all away."

The idea alone was enough to make Angelica see red. "Alexander Hamilton, If my Gucci pumps are not somewhere in that house I swear to God-"

"Alright. Alright." If she didn't know any better, she would think he was having fun with this. And maybe he was. He always did get off on seeing her pissed. "I have your stupid shit."

"Good. Now let me in."

"No way." He scoffed. "Come back in a few hours and I'll have it waiting on the stoop."

"Fine."

She didn't bother arguing with him any further. For no reason other than being extra. She used two fingers to push down on the doorbell for his apartment. The insistent buzzing sound was low to her ears. But she knew from experience how loud that shit was when you were on the inside. The speaker buzzed again with Alex trying to say something. But because it was impossible to talk over that sound in his house his words were a broken mess. 

Before she realized what was happening, the heavy front door swung open in front of her revealing a disheveled Hamilton. His greasy hair was pulled back into a bun. The majority of it having escaped the holder in his sleep. His boxers were skewed around his lips. Twisted so badly that the hole that was supposed to go in the front was instead revealing a strip of skin on his thigh. His tank top was stretched beyond repair which was ridiculous because Alexander wasn't large enough to stretch anything. 

"You're the devil."

"Convenient." She bend down to re-lift the previously discarded box. "Because you look like hell." When he didn't step out of the way to make room for her, Angelica shoved the box at his chest. Effectively moving him enough space for her to enter. His bare feet stumbled across the cold, tile floor as he tried to regain his balance. His hands instinctively reached to hold the weight of the box when Angelica's own abandoned it. 

"What's this." His head tilted down for a better look. His old Rubik's cube was set on top.

"Your shit from my place."

"Oh." He sat the box on the nearest surface after following her into his house. "Thanks."

She tossed a sarcastic look over her shoulder and  _could looks even be sarcastic?!_

"Don't mention it." Angelica's eyes scanned the less than impressive home. "Where is all my shit."

"Where you left it." He let his door slam behind him. "Which means any and everywhere." Her death glare did nothing but humor him. "I suggest you start in the bathroom. I know at least two tubes of lipstick are in there. Oh and those pills you take for cramps. I tried one when I had a headache and they're really good."

"You took my Midol?" She deadpanned. Alex only shrugged. "You're a fucking idiot. I swear to all that is holy."

She was still talking shit under her breath as she disappeared around the corner for the bathroom. Alexander could hear her shuffling around in his medicine cabinet. Probably looking for the little blue box to inspect how many tablets were missing. Of course she would find that none were. He wasn't in the business of tampering with other people's shit. Especially not pills. Even if they were over the counter pain relievers. 

While his ex girlfriend busied herself with that mundane task, Alexander decided to rummage through the cardboard box she brought in. Just to make sure she didn't leave out anything important. Or accidentally add something that didn't belong to him. Like a pair of her panties....or a bomb. Knowing Angelica, the latter was much more likely. He picked through the useless items. The Rubik's cube. Books he read too many times to miss. The brown belt he'd been searching for the other day. An old pair of converse sneakers. The green hat he hadn't thought about in months. Two of his hoodies... hmm.. he'd heard women didn't like to give those back. Nothing of interest was in the box. Nothing he would have truly missed if he never saw it again.

Until he got to the bottom. 

"Wha-"

There in the old, overused box, trapped under one of the untapped flaps, was a silver chain. It was a simple thing with a braided design and a rose charm. It wasn't really worth much. There was no gold or diamonds. Even the silver was just a painted on color. In fact, he was surprised the thing itself hadn't become discolored after all this time. Still, he thought it was worth more than being stuffed at the bottom of a box of nothing.

Alex thought she could keep it. Even when they weren't together anymore. Not that he ever thought of them not being together before a few weeks ago. He just assumed the little piece of metal meant as much to her as it did to him. He'd gotten it for her after their third date. Which was to a subway located in a small mall. It was the same day Alexander admitted he loved her. Even though all of his friends warned him against saying it so fast. Instead of freaking out like he thought she would, Angelica was over the moon. She blushed and gushed adorably as if he'd just proposed to her. She told him she felt like she needed something as a symbol for that moment. Yes, like an engagement ring was the symbol of a proposal. Alexander, bless his heart, only had thirty bucks in his pocket. So they went into H&M and he purchased that. 

He plucked the necklace up. Careful not to pop it as it was rugged from under the flap. It rested in his hand, twisted up and cold. Alexander had no idea how long he spent just staring at the thing before Angelica's heels clicked up to him. She was holding an armful of her stuff. The before mentioned Gucci heels being propped by two fingers.  

"I couldn't find my scarf. The purple one with the feather design?" Angelica continued like he asked her to specify. "You'll probably find it when you eventually clean this place. You can mail it to me-" Finally she noticed his distraction and stopped. "Alexander, are you even listening? What is that you're holding." He didn't respond. "Alex?" She circled around him for a better look. Freezing in place. "T-That's mine."

Hamilton didn't look away from it. "It was in the box." 

"It shouldn't have been. Eliza probably put it in there by mistake." Angelica opened her hand so he could drop it.

"Did she?"

"Yes." Her fingers bent in a grab motion. "Give it here so I can go."

"Why do you want it?" Alex moved it from her reach. Suddenly feeling like she didn't deserve it anymore after treating it so carelessly.

"Because it's mine. Hand it over." He took a step back. "Hamilton, give me the fucking necklace!" She snapped.

"No."

She spread her arms. Freeing her hands and letting everything drop on the floor. One of the expensive shoes bounced from the impact and the heel curved. Angelica stepped over the mess to lunge for Alex. Her fingers wrapped around the other side of the chain before he could stop her. 

"Give me my fucking necklace!" She tugged at it enough to make the point that she wasn't letting go.

"It's not yours anymore!" Alexander did the same.

The chain popped. The flower chair slid off the broken end and clattered to the floor somewhere out of sight. Angelica's mouth formed a perfect 'O' but no sound came out. Her hand tightened around the link still held in her fist. "I hate you."

"Angelica-"

"How could you? That was mine! You know I wouldn't put that in there for you. You just wanted it to be spiteful and now it's broken."

"I'll find it. I'll fix it."

"You can't!" She yelled. "You can't fix everything, Alexander." She was close enough for him to see the hazel flecks in her eyes. Close enough for him to see the way they glossed over in her hurt. "Haven't you learned that there are some things you just can't fix." 

Alex didn't feel like they were talking about the necklace anymore. "I tried, Angelica. I swear I did."

"Not hard enough." She whispered back. A shocking contrast to her previous volume. "Alexander Hamilton." She spoke his name like a curse. "The man who would fight for anything... anything except me."

The words were a challenge. Alexander hadn't backed down from a challenge since he was three years old. His hands framed her face. His eyes burning into hers as he closed the distance between them. Slowly. Giving her the opportunity to back away. Or headbutt him. Knowing his girl, it wouldn't be the former. Yet neither happened. Angelica's eyes fluttered shut so Alex pressed his lips to her. Her mouth instantly opened up to him. Her body's natural reaction to his kiss. He drew her closer. Trying to bring her as close as possible despite any discomfort. Angelica willingly followed. Her sharp fingernails dug into his skin as she held onto his arms for dear life. 

His head was filled with the taste of her. Thought not in the way he was accustomed to. There was something else in the kiss. It wasn't the loving kiss of a couple. It was the angry kiss of enemies. It wasn't even the lustful kiss of former lovers. No. There was something deeper than that. Or maybe it was a mix of them all. Either way, it was new. An almost a bitter sweet flavor that Alexander nor Angelica was ready to give up.


	2. Breathtaking Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the kiss that you can't do anything for a few seconds after. You keep your eyes closed with your mouth agape you try to let you mind process what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I should point out that this chapter has nothing to do with the first chapter. Totally different story lines. Also it's a bit wordy. Most of it takes place in Angelica's head. I may have gotten carried away while writing this and maybe kinda forgot the prompt as I was typing. BUT DON'T WORRY! I made it work in the end...kinda.  
> As always, I apologize for spelling and grammar errors. I didn't even proof read this one. So tell me about any mistakes. I don't mind at all.  
> I hope it's okay and I hope you enjoy it.

It was impossible to sleep with the sound of the rain pelting against her bedroom's window. It made no sense for water to be so obnoxiously loud. Usually rainfall acted as a sleep aide when she was having a restless night. But tonight, this rain, the pure viciousness of it was unnerving. 

Angelica grabbed one of the many pillows decorating her bed and buried her face under it. Hoping the soft material would some how drown out the sound of the sudden storm. But of course her actions were in vain. While it was muffled enough that she could  _maybe_ tune it out with a little humming, it wasn't worth possibly suffocating for. So she threw the pillow across the room with enough force to shake the picture frame it hit on her wall. Thankfully the photograph of her sisters didn't tumble to the ground and crack. 

No, the only glass being abused tonight was the window. 

The sky flashed a vivid yellow color. A warning before the thunder cracked through the already noisy night. Angelica was so frustrated that the sound didn't startle her. She toyed with the idea of play music through her bluetooth speakers to compete with the ugly sound of the storm. But she wasn't selfish enough to risk waking up her sisters for her own rest. And headphones gave her headaches so music was out of the question. 

Still, she could use her phone as a distraction.

Angelica flipped onto her other side. Grabbed her phone from it's place on the corner of her bed. The charger disconnected with the usual double beep. Fifty-three percent would have to do for now. Her fingers danced around her home screen absently before settling on the Instagram app. She scrolled through faster than normal. Paying more attention to the colors than she was the actual pictures. Her phone protested the rapid movements with the temporary freezing.

If the next clap of thunder wasn't enough to make her flinch, well, the picture her screen was frozen on was up for the job. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine. And not the good kind. Her heart slowed to what felt like a dangerous pace before it plummeted down to her stomach. The feeling was as unwanted as it was familiar. It was the same way her body reacted when ever she saw a picture of her ex. Or a video. Or heard his name. Or something similar to his name. Or anything that reminded her of any part of their past relationship. 

The photo was posted onto his page thirty-six minutes ago. Already at 102 likes and increasing as she stared upon it. The stupid phone chose that moment to carry on with her attempts to swipe. Pushing the picture from Angelica's view. As quickly as she could, she scrolled back to it. She'd already seen it now, no need to half ass this self punishment. 

It was a simple enough image. Alexander was in front of a sky blue background. Probably the one wall he'd painted in his bedroom before the task became too boring for him. Angelica could still remember the stubborn look on his face when he informed her that he'd be keeping their room like that. Three white walls and one green one. He'd insisted that people decorated like that all the time. All they needed was a lamp or something the same color and their room would pop. Well, back when it was  _their_ room. Now it belonged to Alex alone. It had for half a year now.

She pulled herself from memory lane to focus on the rest of the picture. Her ex boyfriend was wearing his glasses. The ones with the black frames that used to make her stomach twist into knots. The ones that still made her stomach twist into knots apparently. His eyes looked as  tired as they always did. He really needed to get more sleep. And his 'smile' was just a slight upturn of the left side of his mouth. His deep, brown eyes were looking directly into the camera. Right at her. Angelica forced her eyes away from his to read his caption.

 **alexander.hamilton** _Storms and I are not friends. #AnotherSleeplessNight_

To say that Alexander wasn't fond of storms would be the understatement of the century. He hated them more than anything else. Which was saying something because Alex hated a lot of things. A lot. Angelica double tapped the picture before she realized what she was doing. It was an old habit. A small part of her wanted to take her heart back. A bigger part of her knew that Alexander saw it as soon as she did it. That man lived on his phone. No big deal. That's what pictures were put on the sight for. To be liked. It wasn't as if they were enemies just because they broke up. He liked her selfies all all the time. It was only fair. She shook off any remaining uncertainty and clicked to veiw the comments. Of course the regulars were there. 

 **johnnyfuckingboy** _HAMMY!_

 **hercishot**   _Hide yo daughter. Hide yo wife. Ham is on the prowl._

 **lafayette**   _baisable_

Angelica cringed when she saw she wasn't Alexander's only ex who saw his photo.

 **mariainred** _Hot damn, Hamilton_

Her thumbs were taping across the screen in an instant.

 **.angelica.** _those eyes tho..._

Stupid. Embarrassing. Impulsive. She wasn't allowed to be jealous over a man who she was no longer with. This time she didn't care about the possibility that Hamilton already saw it. She needed to make sure no one else saw it. Like his idiot friends. Or her sisters. She was a swipe away from deleting the comment with a notification appeared. 

 **alexander.hamilton liked your comment:** _those eyes tho..._

Damn. Not it wasn't just  _possible_ he saw it. He definitely saw it. And he liked it. Which was fine. Cool. He'd done the same to all the previous comment.

But then

 **alexander.hamilton replied to your comment on alexander.hamilton's post: "** _@.angelica. DON'T MAKE ME BLUSH!"_

Before she could talk herself into a freak out, in came the third notification.

A direct message.

 **alexander.hamilton** _Hi you_

 **alexander** _**.** _ **hamilton** _How have you been?  
_

**_.angelica._ ** _Hey? I've been okay._

 **alexander _._ hamilton** _Sorry to bother you so late. I just saw you were up and .... this storm sucks._

 ** _._ angelica _._** _It sucks to bad,_

 **alexander _._ hamilton** _You want to go for a walk?_

 ** _._ angelica _._** _In the rain???_

 **alexander** _**.** _ **hamiltion** _Can't beat it. Join it.  
_

**_._ angelica _._** _That's not exactly what that means._

 **.angelica.**  You're going to walk across town to get here? lol

 **alexander.hamilton** _Sure._ _Do you still live on Mercer st?_

Angelica clicked the power button on her phone as soon as the message arrived. This time when she buried her face into one of her pillows, it was to scream into it. Her heart was racing in a wild attempt to keep up with the flurry of her thoughts. Alexander Hamilton was asking her to go walking. Even if he was just joking around, he was still talking to her. After half a year of radio silence. Alex joked about seeing her. If he was joking. What if he wasn't? What if he was actually just around the corner at Gilbert's house and was willing to walk in the rain with her? He hated heavy rain. He hated storms. So why would he volunteer to go out in one? What did it mean? Did he miss her? Was he just bored? Did he think she was going to jump into bed with him as a distraction?

Because she certainly wasn't. In fact, she didn't want to see Hamilton at all. He'd broken her heart because he 'just wasn't sure he was ready for how serious things were getting' and now he expected her to jump at the chance to see him. At one in the morning? He had six months so make his move and he didn't. Now it was too late. Angelica was not some kicked puppy who was going to just run back to him when-

 **alexander.hamilton** _It's fine if you don't want to. That was a stupid suggestion._

 **alexander.hamilton** _I just kind of miss you I guess.._

Angelica was out of her bed the moment the second message appeared. The rational side of her brain decided to take a backseat to impulse as she slipped on her only pair of rain boots and an old hoodie. Going out in that type of weather wearing a pair of pajama shorts may not have been the best thing to do. But she was afraid that the longer she took getting dressed, the longer she would have to actual think of the consequences of what she was about to do. Which would inevitably end in her flopping back onto her bed, stuck in a mental cycle of what could have been. 

She twisted the knob to her door as slowly as possible. Avoiding the click that signified it was being open. It was unlikely the small sound would disturb her sisters' slumbers. Still she had to be safe. There would be no good out come to wither of them finding out she was sneaking out the house to visit her ex in the dead of the night... well morning. They only wanted what was best for her and Alexander had successfully proven himself to be the opposite.

So her journey to the front door was made in dead silence. Not even the creek of a floorboard. The clinking of her keys being lifted from the bowl cause a wince. She froze in place. Her eyes darted to the darkness at the top of the stairs. Watching. Waiting for an indication that her sisters heard the noise. None came. She flicked the lock to the front door and pulled it open in one smooth move. Her heartbeat didn't go back to normal until she was seated safely in the front seat of her car. 

The rain was coming down hard enough to dent the roof of her car. At least that's what it sounded like. On the visual side of things, the shower was making it damn near impossible to see the road in front of her. The headlights and windshield wipers were small solutions to a much bigger problem.

She could turn back. She should turn back. Not only would it be smarter for her in the long run, it would also be safer. Even going under the speed limit as she was, that kind of weather was some of the worse to drive in. If she could hardly see then the same thing was probably true for whoever else was brave enough to be on the streets at the time. A crash wasn't probably but it was possible. Was seeing Alexander again really worth her well being?

Angelica turned up the speed of her windshield wipers and continued straight.

It took seven minutes longer than it used to for he ex boyfriend's house to come into view. The yard looked the same as it did six months ago. Tended to  _just enough_ to avoid complaints from the town. She shut off her headlights and parked the car in the empty driveway. Her fingers visibly shaking as she removed the key from the ignition. Finally the logical section of her mind was up and running again.

She'd make a mistake.

A colossal one.

Why did she think it would be okay to drive to Alex's place  _uninvited_ at one in the morning? An 'i miss you' message didn't mean 'I want you to randomly pop up at my house.' It meant he was thinking about her at the moment. And of course he was. She'd just commented on one of his pictures for the first time since they broke up. If he'd thought of her before that he would have said something. But he didn't. He'd just joked about walking in the rain because  _of course_ he was joking. Alexander Hamilton hated thunder storms. 

On cue a blast of said thunder roared through the air. She couldn't sit in her car for the entire night feeling sorry for herself. She needed to get her ass back home before she was stuck by lightning or some other dramatic shit. As if to challenge her plans, the rain began falling twice as hard. Not even Alexander's house was visible anymore. She would never make it home.

Swallowing the morsel of her pride that was left, Angelica opened her car door and stepped out. On her way into the car her rose colored excited prevented her from focusing on the feeling of the rain. Now that she was back in a state of cold reality the downpour was all she could focus on. Every splash of rain was felt in her beeline to the front porch. She wasn't exactly dripping when she made it to the door, but she was by no means dry. She knocked on the door lightly. Half wishing he wouldn't hear. Half praying he would.

"I'm coming." Alexander called around a laugh. She could hear his footsteps approaching. Angelica sucked in a breath as the door swung open. "Herc, I swear to god. I said I was fine-" 

The remainder of his sentence died off into a weak gasp. His once over of her was made with wide eyes. Angelica could only imagine how she must look. But she didn't have to imagine how Alexander looked. He looked... as perfect as he always did. His long, dark hair was pulled into a bun on top of his head. He was wearing the shirt and glasses from the picture. His bottom half covered by nothing but a pair of boxers. Gone was his smirk from the photograph. Replaced with the perfectly formed 'o' of his mouth. After thirty seconds of his stare, it became clear he was waiting for an explanation.

"Hi." It would have to do for now.

His mouth opened and closed a few times before he managed to sputter out, "You're not John."

"No." 

"Angelica?"

"Yeah?"

"Wha- I- Oh my god." His hand latched onto her elbow. "You must be freezing. You're soaking wet. Come in. Come in." He didn't wait for the okay as he pulled her into the safety of her house. Closing and locking the door behind her. Now, inside where there was better light, he was looking her over again. "D-Do you want a towel or something?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"What are you doing here?"

Angelia swallowed the pain the words put in her chest. "I-I thought I would save you the walk across town?" It was meant to come out as a joke. But ended up more pathetic than teasing. 

Alexander's shoulders deflated. "Oh, Angelica."

"I'm sorry." She spit out to stop the pitying words he was about to deliver. "I shouldn't have come here. It was stupid. I know. But I saw your picture and I started thinking about you. I couldn't stop. And then you messaged me and said you wanted to walk around town. You said that you missed me. I know those are just word. That you were probably joking about the first thing. But I figured it meant that you wanted to see me. Even if only a little. And  I really wanted to see you. I already couldn't sleep because of the rain so I figured, why not do something rash and stupid? And so I did. I'm so sorry to bother you at one in the morning. I'm sorry I'm getting rain water on your carpet. I'm sorry I thought I would be a good idea to-"

Her rambling was cut off by the press of his lips against hers. Angelica froze in place. Her body perfectly still despite the hammering of her heart. The spinning of her brain. Because her ex boyfriend was kissing her. Alexander Hamilton was kissing her again. Somehow it felt better than she remembered. Her eyelids began lowing on their own accord. Her lips parted as they were wont to do when in that position with Alex. Regardless of the fact that he was robbing her of the air she needed to take in after a rant like that, she felt relaxed. Safe. Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Sorry if it sucked.  
> I'm a whore for Kudos and Comments.  
> I'm a whore for Hamgelica.  
> I'm a whore in general to be quite honest. 
> 
> (Also embarrassingly enough this is roughly based on an actual experience I had.)


	3. Hesitant Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The type of kiss where their lips touch or brush against each other's a few times, breath fanning across each other's faces as one waits for the other to make a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cliche Hamgelica high school AU no one asked for.

There's something about the boy with the beautiful, brown eyes that works in the office. No one seems to know anything about him. No one seems to give enough of a fuck to find anything out. After a week of secret observation it's easy to find out why.

The boy does nothing. He's always in school before anyone else. Always the last to leave as well. That could have something to do with being the principal's lapdog. Washington, the high school's principal, seems to spend more time with him than anyone else. Even his two friends, yes only two. Two other boys who are just as reserved as Mr. Brown eyes himself. They have lunch together everyday and that's about it. No other interactions during the day. Because when the boy isn't sitting in the back of a classroom completely engrossed in his notebook, he's locked away in Mr. Washington's office. 

He's known only as Hamilton by those who actually want something to call him. It's what Washington calls him when they're discussing something. Or when he's interrupting a class because he request his specific services. Or when he's barking some demand at him in the office. It would probably be simple to find out what the boy's first name is. Some one could just out right ask him if they wanted to know. Or glace at an attendance sheet. Even go as far as to watch him scrawl it on the top of his papers. His name isn't some cryptic mystery to someone who actually wants something to call him.

Angelica Schuyler wants something to call him.

Has since she was sent to the office for wearing a skirt that Mr. Lee claimed was too short for the dress code.  _Your dresses, shorts and skirts must must hit fingertip length or longer._ So she'd given him a finger tip to consider. Which unsurprising landed her a scheduled meeting in Washington's office to discuss not only inappropriate clothing but now inappropriate hand gestures.

These interactions were nothing new to Angelica. It came with the territory of being a varsity cheerleader. It's not like she purposely acted out to impress her more popular friends. But she did have an image to uphold. Ugly, knee length skirts were not a part of that image. That and her tendency to spit sarcasm without a second thought landed her with more pretty pink detention slips than her 'permanent record folder' could hold. 

Hamilton was standing behind the receptionist's desk when she walked in that day. His face hidden behind a book with a title too uninteresting to consider reading. The top of his forehead and his messy bun stuck out above the hardback. Neither of those were particularly interesting either. So Angelica took her usual seat on the left wall and waited. All of two minutes passed before the familiar  _Hamilton_ was demanded from the inside of Washington's private office door. The boy immediately placed his book down and vanished towards the sound. Leaving her with just a glimpse of pretty eyes, tan skin and facial hair. 

Angelica was more prepared to take him in when he returned. And take him in she did. The book barrier was no longer a problem. Whatever task Washington requested of him required the computer. As he typed and scrolled, Angelica watched and waited. He was attractive in the sort of way that unattractive people could be. All his features were odd separately. Hair that was too long. Eyes that were too wide. Nose that was too big. Lips that were too arched. Everything was just too  _something_ on it's own. Together though, that was a different story. When they were on one face the 'too' canceled out. Then it was hair that looked really soft. Eyes that were strikingly brown. Nose that was perfectly shaped. Lips that were pink and full. 

Angelica was infatuated.

Angelica is infatuated.

Even now as she watches him from across the lunch room. Hamilton is of course oblivious to her sudden interest in him. Hamilton seems to be unaware of most of the world around him. When he's in class, his pure focus is his notebook. In the office his pure focus in whatever Washington commands. In the lunchroom, his pure focus is on the two boys sitting with him. He places himself in a bubble doing all things. Nothing seems to exist around that bubble for him. 

Angelica wants to pop it. 

"Angie, got damn girl! You look that fine on purpose? Your father must have bathed you in gold the day you were born 'cus you're looking hella rich."

The exaggerated compliment is just one of the many reasons Aaron Burr disgusts her. She's told him as much in the past and still he insists on this daily routine of hitting on her just to be rejected in front of an entire table of cheerleaders. Today is going to be no different. 

"Burr, just thinking about your presence makes my ass itch."

The table erupts in surprised laughter. Burr himself can’t  hold off his chuckle at the information.

"I’ll I got from that is how you think about me and your ass." He drops into the seat beside her. "That's it."

She makes a disgusted sound in the back of her throat. Instead of engaging in further conversation with a guy she'd pay to see get his ass beat by the football team, she grabs her tray of half eaten food and headed for the trash. She drops the Styrofoam in. Glancing over to see if one of her friends have kicked the trust fund baby from their space yet. Her view is blocked by another student who'd been walking behind her to rid himself of his tray as well.

Hamilton. 

Her heart hiccups.

"Hi." 

He startles at the greeting. The tray's journey into the garbage pauses when he turns to look at her.

"What?"

She smiles in the way she knows will showcase her dimple. "I just said hi!"

Hamilton appears personally offended by the idea. He turns stiffly back to the bin and dumps what is left of his lunch. Angelica notices that most of his lunch is in fact left. 

"Hello." The reluctant mutter is clearly out of obligation.

"My name is Angelica Schuyler." She sticks her hand out as if handshakes were the everyday way teenagers greeted each other. 

"I know who you are."

Her heart does that jumping thing again. "I don't know who you are."

"Alexander Hamilton."

Despite his standoffish attitude he takes her hand in his gently. His calloused fingers feel good against her smooth ones. Angelica's father had always told her that your could tell how hard a man worked by his hands. And Hamilton- no, _Alexander_ \- is clearly a hard worker. He doesn’t hold her hand for a second longer than necessary. 

"It's nice to meet you."

"Really?" He lifts an unimpressed eyebrow. Angelica is not accustomed to being regarded as unimpressive. "Why?" 

"I-um, well because-" Who the fuck asks a question like that? "Because I always see you around and I wanted to meet you."

"Why?"

‘Because I've been masturbating to the thought of you for a week now’ seems too forward. So she goes for,

"I don't know." She shrugs in a way she hopes is disarming. "You just seem interesting."

It works. His eyebrow returns to it's proper place. His impassive expression shifting to something more open. Not exactly a smile but maybe something that could shift into a smile eventually. Still, it feels like a win.

"You're in the office a lot." 

So he noticed her. "It's mostly dress code shit."

And then those mesmerizing eyes are appraising her. Giving her a once over that is as slow as it is exciting. Angelica instinctively sucks in her stomach when his gaze begins  to lower. When he returns to her face he is definitely on the verge of smiling.

"I think you're dressed okay."

She glances down at her attire. The green and white cheer uniform. There’s a prep rally after school today. "I'm only allowed to wear short skirts and small shirts when it benefits the school." 

He nods. "It's kind of perverted if you think about it. Who picks the uniform? Who decided they wanted to see a bunch of pretty, teenage girls in skirts that short?"

Angelica tilts her head to the side. "You think I'm pretty?"

Hamilton glances at something over her shoulder.

"Angie." That is unmistakably Eliza's voice. "What are you doing?"

"I was talking to Alexander." She motions to the boy in front of her. "This is Alexander. Alexander, this is my best friend, Eliza."

"Hi." His greeting to the other cheerleader is as cold as his greeting to Angelica. Eliza's face twists. 

"Hey." Her friend latches onto her arm. She leans in close to whisper a little too loudly, "Why are you talking to him?”

Angelica glares at her. "Because I want to."

"You can't just talk to people like him, Angie. How will it  _look_?" Eliza glances  back at their table, her long hair swinging as she does. "What if everyone sees you talking to this nobody and-"

"You know, I can actually hear you." Alexander interrupts. A deadly look in those stunning eyes. "I'm just going to leave and save you the embarrassment, Angelica. It was nice to meet you." He spares a look for her best friend. "Eliza, you're a rude bitch." 

Angelica chokes out a shocked laugh. Eliza looks completely scandalized. 

* * *

After a brief interaction with her first period teacher that ended with her yelling  _shoulders are fucking shoulders and there is nothing inappropriate about them,_ Angelica finds herself trudging to the principal's office for the second time that week. It’s Tuesday. Her father is going to kill her when she gets home. But it’s not her fault that the school's dress code is fucking stupid!

Her eyes dart to the front desk when she enters the main office area. The cold rush of disappointment washes over her when she sees the usual receptionist sitting there. Typing away at a much slower pace than Alexander is capable of. The woman, who's name she couldn't remember for the life of her, doesn’t look surprised too see Angelica walk in. She shakes her judgmental head and nudges  her chin towards Washington's door. 

"Mr. Washington wants you to wait in his private office. He says to let you know he's finishing up a meeting and will deal with you shortly."

"Good to know." She flashes a smile just for the sake of getting under the woman's skin. "Tell the old man to hurry up, would you? Waiting isn't a skill of mine."

"Apparently neither is behaving is class."

Angelica snickeres at the not so subtle reference to her frequent office visits. There is no need to knock on the door if the man is truly elsewhere. So she barges into the room. Letting the door slam shut behind her. A pair of warmly familiar eyes land on her when she enters. Her heart stutteres as it is wont to do when she looks into the eyes of Hamilton. 

He is standing behind Washington's desk. Flipping through a stack of papers that has to be at least a foot tall. He freezes when he spots Angelica.

"I- Washington said I was supposed to wait in here. I'm in here for him." She finds herself explaining as if she is afraid Alexander might thin she came in there expecting to find him.

"That's fine." He is carding through the papers on the desk again without a second thought. "I just need to find a file and I'll be out of your hair."

Angelica winces at the way he says it. "I'm sorry about Eliza. She can be a -"

"A bitch?"

"Alexander."

"What?" He snatches a single sheet of paper from the stack. "It's true."

"She's just used to things being done a certain way."

"And what way is that?" Instead of immediately leaving now that he'd found what he was looking for, he leans his hip on the edge of the desk. "Popular kids hanging with other popular kids?  _Nobodies_ like me handing with other nobodies?"

She glances up at the ceiling in embarrassment. "Something like that."

"Didn't High School Musical teach us that shit was bad like a decade ago?"

"Stick to the stuff you know." Angelica half mumbles , half sings the words.

"The status quo." Alexander speaks from a much closer distance than Angelica remembered him being.

Her eyes lower to see he moved while she was avoiding his gaze. Alexander stands in front of her. They’re much closer than they were in the cafeteria. No more than a foot of space between them. He searches for something in her face.  _His eyes are even prettier up close_  is the only thing her brain unhelpfully supplies. She shakes her head to try for another thought.

"This is so incredibly cliche." That was better.

"What is?" 

"This whole things." She motions between them. "Popular girl about to be kissed by the weird, nerdy boy who is secretly hot."

That earns the smile she's been waiting for since she laid eyes on him. It is more than worth the wait.

"You think I'm hot?"

"Only if you still think I'm pretty."

He responds by closing the already small space between them. 

"You think I'm about to kiss you?" Alexander's head tilts towards her.

His face is close enough that Angelica can feel every breath that passes through his parted lips. Her heart is jumping again. Way more than before. It takes a moment for her frazzled brain to remember she has to put some effort into this thing too. So she pushes her chin up. Their lips brush and her eyes flutter shut. Alexander's mouth moves against hers again. Not quite kissing her yet. Just letting his lips get a feel for hers. It’s a stark difference from how other high school boys kiss her. They’re fast and hard. Too much too soon.

This is better.

As if he is reading her thoughts, Alexander laughes. His chuckle washing over her lips. The taste and smell of coffee and mint gum fill her senses. She wants more. Angelica swallows down the last of her reservations and rises onto the balls of her feet. The firm press of Hamilton's lips are on hers for a fraction of a second when.

"Ms. Schuyler." Washington's door clicks open.

" _Shit!_ "

Alexander jumps back so hard that he almost stumbles into the desk. His paper slightly crumples in his hand. The principal frowns in confusion when he sees his right hand man is also in the office. 

"Hamilton, what are you doing in here?"

"I needed a file, sir." He holds up the hand with the sheet.

Washington doesn’t look convinced but he also doesn’t look like he cares enough to dig deeper. "Very well. If you'll excuse me, I need to have a private talk with Ms. Schuyler."

"Yes, sir." He duckes his head. His fingers brush the back of Angelica's hand when he passed her on the way out. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had fun writing this. Like I was smiling and humming to myself as I typed. How pathetic is that?   
> Thank you all for reading.  
> My apologies for any errors.  
> Comments and kudos are nice.   
> You can also tell me if you hated it.   
> I’ll cry but whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos? No? Well, okay.


End file.
